


my first kiss

by StarrySpectacle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Biting, Blood Drinking, Drabble Collection, Emetophobia, Hanahaki Disease, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySpectacle/pseuds/StarrySpectacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of drabble requests from my twitter, varying in length and content. may change rating for future additions, and will add tags and characters/ships as they're added</p><p>11. leokasa + choreography practice<br/>12. tetotomo + kingdom au<br/>13. watatomo + shadowhunter au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. izuleo + "goodbye kiss"

“Where are you going?” Leo freezes at Izumi’s voice, hands tightening on the window frame and leg pausing mid-air. Since he stays on the bottom floor, it isn’t any danger for Leo to exit out his window, but he still wishes he would at least say something before he left. He’s fully dressed, layered over and over for the unexpectedly unforgiving spring air, and Izumi doesn’t shiver despite his lack of clothes and the cold wind biting at his skin.

“You could say bye, you know,” Izumi adds, eyes narrowing as Leo moves to stand straight in the room again. The redhead doesn’t say anything, clearly bothered by being caught, and instead drums his fingertips along the window sill. Izumi recognizes the beat, knows which of his works it is, and his frown deepens. “Are you going to say something?” His tone is accusatory, though he feels more worried for Leo than he’s letting on. He stands then, clad only in boxers, and goes to join Leo at the window.

“You’re gonna catch a cold, yanno, Sena,” Leo finally says, eyes closing as he leans against the window, back slumped in defeat. Izumi only hums, glad his window doesn’t face the street.

“So will you, leaving for no reason in the middle of the night. It’s annoying, and particularly stupid, you know. I thought my Ou-sama was more clever than that,” Izumi says. His words mean nothing, his vocabulary an instinctive action against others. Even with Leo, his guard doesn’t falter.

“I am, Sena. I had a reason. I left something important at my house, and I need to get it before class tomorrow. I don’t want to make you go out of your way for nothing,” Leo says. Izumi doesn’t believe him for a second. He doesn’t bother arguing, though, tired of the empty threats and he _knows_ hiding his feelings isn’t going to help them. Instead, Izumi makes himself smile, lips barely curling enough to make it seem less like a grimace, and he turns to Leo.

“Don’t do anything stupid, got it? If you do, I don’t know if I can bring myself to forgive you again,” he says mildly, ignoring the grin he manages to bring to Leo’s face for a moment. Leo doesn’t respond though, turning his head to look out the window, and Izumi can tell he’s already going to his own world. He bites back the hurt in his chest, hand moving to cover one of Leo’s in an oddly affectionate gesture. It doesn’t change the look on Leo’s face, but it does bring his gaze back to Izumi. When Izumi speaks, his voice is softer, more vulnerable than he wants it to be.

“Hey, I mean it. I don’t know what you’re always thinking, but...I’m here for you, Ou-sama, and I always will be. You can’t get rid of me.” Leo smiles again, though his eyes are tired and he doesn’t look happy. Izumi feels his eyes sting, and blinks away any threat of tears. “Be careful,” Izumi adds, hand tightening on Leo’s. Leo nods, moving closer to lightly press a kiss to Izumi’s lips, barely brushing against him before he pulls back and leaves out the window.

Izumi watches him, lips pressed in a thin line and stays staring even after Leo turns the corner to the street. He stays there for a while, ignoring the biting cold at his chest and the damp tears streaking on his cheeks. Finally, he closes the window and turns back to his bed, intent on getting even a few hours of rest before his alarms go off.

Leo isn’t at school the next day, nor the days that follow.

Izumi acts like he doesn’t know what a goodbye kiss is.


	2. ritsuizu + 'neck kisses'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He figures Ritsu is looking for a reason to turn off the movie, and Izumi isn't intending to give him one.

“Move, you’re taking up too much space.”

“Eh, Secchan, that’s not nice...let me use you as a pillow instead~”

“You’re an absolute idiot sometimes, Kuma-kun.”

“You’re so mean to me Secchan...It’s just a movie,” Ritsu huffs, finally resorting to plopping down on Izumi’s lap. Before Izumi can argue, he leans against him and lets out a long, drawn-out sigh against his neck. Izumi’s mouth snaps closed almost audibly, a flush rising in his neck and face.

“...Fine, whatever. The sooner we start this the better,” Izumi says. He reaches for the remote, hitting ‘play’ and trying to settle to a more comfortable position on the couch. Ritsu grumbles something under his breath about how ‘Secchan doesn’t need to move so much, it’s distracting,’ and Izumi shushes him as the movie starts.

As it turns out, only a few minutes in and the movie is a flop. It’s entirely too boring to keep his attention for long, and Izumi can only imagine what it’s like for Ritsu, who’s more awake now than ever as the clock ticks later. It doesn’t take long for him to figure it out.

The first time he feels Ritsu’s breath on his neck, he doesn’t show that he noticed. He figures Ritsu’s looking for a reason to turn off the movie, and Izumi doesn’t want to be the reason. He ignores the quiet chuckle from Ritsu, trying to turn his focus back on the terrible movie.

The second time is definitely on purpose. Ritsu moves a lot less subtly, nuzzling his nose gently into the crook of Izumi’s neck, and lets out another long sigh. This time, Izumi rolls his eyes and nudges Ritsu with his shoulder. “Oi. There’s a movie on, Kuma-kun,” he says quietly, and Ritsu gives him an almost-whine in return. He turns his head, leans further into Izumi,and, forcing him back against the couch, manages to get an irritated noise out of him. Izumi adjusts himself as he sits, trying to get Ritsu’s weight off but succeeding in only having him cuddle up closer.

The third time’s the charm; at least, it is for Ritsu. At least an hour has passed since the previous incident, and Ritsu’s won out most of the couch space; his legs are stretched over the unused expanse with his upper body leaning against Izumi’s side. Izumi has an arm thrown around him casually, leaning his head to rest on his, and occasionally he takes a moment to joke about the movie they’re still suffering through. Ritsu waits, holding off until a tense part of the movie (which had somewhat picked up) to turn his head, finding just enough space to lightly press his lips against Izumi’s neck. 

“What are you…! FUCK!” Izumi curses loud enough to drown out the movie, surprised by the sudden bite from Ritsu. He ends up pushing Ritsu away, hand moving to rub over the mark already appearing on his neck. Ritsu smiles in feign innocence, eyes lingering on Izumi’s neck before slowly moving to look him in the eye. 

“Oops~ Sorry Secchan, I didn’t mean to,” he says, definitely not anywhere near convincing Izumi. Izumi rolls his eyes and snorts in response.

“Sure you didn’t, Kuma-kun. Was the movie that boring? Geez- and you had to pick the worst place. Someone at school might see this-” He’s cut off when Ritsu shrugs, already scooting closer to him on the couch again.

“Secchan’s just looking for excuses now, hmm~?” Ritsu leans in, nudging Izumi’s hand out of the way and presses a light kiss to the bite mark. “I’ll be more gentle now, I promise.” Izumi doesn’t entirely believe him, but with a defeated sound he reaches for the remote, blindly hitting buttons until the tv turns off. 

“No more biting, okay Kuma-kun? They’re super annoying to cover up, and I’m not having a repeat of last time,” Izumi says. Ritsu nods and lays against him properly, eyes drifting closed as he leaves a kiss on the front of Izumi’s throat. Izumi lets him, cheeks flushed and pulse quickening with every kiss Ritsu leaves.

He had to admit, it was a lot better than the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't anywhere near ~scandalous~ territory compared to other stuff but i'm still embarrassed posting it @ god why?
> 
> shout out to emi, nagi, and ross for reading this an giving some feedback!!! i appreciate it n ily guys!!
> 
> thank you for reading this & kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. watatomo + "shy kiss"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the time he’s gotten to know Wataru, Tomoya still has his hesitations around the club president.

Despite the time he’s gotten to know Wataru, Tomoya still has his hesitations around the club president. Even when alone, when Wataru’s shoulders relax and his body leans into Tomoya’s for both comfort and support, Tomoya takes a moment before he’s able to lean back against him. He listens to Wataru talk about his day, genuinely interested but finding it hard to concentrate. He isn’t surprised when Wataru’s hand waves in front of his face, distracting him and drawing him away from his thoughts.

“Ah-! Hibiki-senpai, I’m sorry- what did you say?” Tomoya winces at Wataru’s laugh, and he does his best to pay attention this time.

“I was asking if you could put my hair up, Tomoya-kun! The heavy lifting from getting ready for our next performances has caused my arms to become rather sore, you see. If it’s a bother, you don’t need to worry…” Tomoya almost jumped to sit up, shaking his head and looking serious.

“No- I can do that! Sorry Hibiki-senpai.” Tomoya feels almost on edge, watching Wataru’s confused look before he moves to sit on the carpet in front of Tomoya, tapping long fingers against his leg rhythmically. It’s comforting, Tomoya realizes with a start, as if Wataru was trying to calm him down. His cheeks tinge pink and he scoots forward, enough to be able to run his fingers through Wataru’s hair.

It’s tempting just to keep running them through it; his hair is soft, and Tomoya’s mind wanders as he’s gathering it into a ponytail. He spaces out only to return to the soft touch of Wataru’s hand on his wrist, the older boy pulling him back in.

“I’m sorry, Hibiki-senpai-” He’s said that a lot today, hasn’t he? “I’m...kind of distracted. Can we just watch a movie? It’ll help keep me focused,” Tomoya says, finishing the ponytail and scooting back over for Wataru to sit on the couch again. Wataru looks at him for a long few moments, expression serious and concerned, and nods. There isn’t any flourish or loud voice; in their times together, often spent just sitting near one another, watching movies and occasionally sharing stories, he’s more subdued than he is while around others. He’s adjusted himself for Tomoya, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, and, in turn, Wataru has grown more comfortable around him.

It’s comforting. Wataru shifts on the couch, holding his arm up and gesturing for Tomoya to scoot closer. He does, resting his head against Wataru’s chest and leaning into his side. Wataru’s arm falls around his shoulders softly, his fingers rubbing gentle circles into Tomoya’s arm. 

The movie’s interesting, and it makes them both laugh. Wataru sometimes takes a moment to point out an action, one of the actor’s movements that could help Tomoya in their upcoming production, and Tomoya pays close attention. They get each other like this; as childish as it might seem to their classmates, being able to find some way to relate to the upperclassman he so looked up to…

Tomoya’s cheeks tinged red, ducking his head and pressing closer to Wataru. Wataru looked surprised for a moment, hand sliding to press at Tomoya’s shoulder. Tomoya hears him hum softly, then, quietly, hears his name. He turns to face him, realizes their close proximity, and even as Wataru’s asking him if he wants to pause the movie for dinner, Tomoya isn’t listening. When Wataru says his name again, confused at why Tomoya hasn’t responded, Tomoya moves forward quickly, clumsily and shyly pressing their lips together for a chaste few seconds before he pulls away.

His face is red, eyes wide and a hand covering his mouth as he nearly falls off the couch. He almost does; his balance is thrown awry, and if it weren’t for Wataru’s arm around his shoulders still, he’d be on the floor. Judging by the grin spreading on Wataru’s face, Tomoya starts to wish that he _did_ fall on the ground.

“Tomoya-kun~!! The look in your eyes, your instinctive nature- that’s absolutely _perfect_ for the third act of the play-” Tomoya holds his arms out, laughing and trying to keep Wataru from hugging him tightly, arms already trying to encircle him. The shy, quiet atmosphere from only a handful of seconds ago is gone in an instant, but Tomoya’s gotten used to that sort of thing. Hearing Wataru’s booming laughter and finally allowing the upperclassman to pull him closer Tomoya holds back laughter at Wataru’s light kisses to his forehead, then cheek, then nose.

Wataru is a lot to take in sometimes, but Tomoya doesn’t mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wataru is definitely a tricky character to get down.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this!! It's a bit more indulgent than I meant it to be, but I hope it's still satisfying for everyone! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	4. RitsuIzu + Shadowhunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should you really be visiting me right now? I heard the Institute is cracking down on _unnecessary_ visits between Shadowhunters and Downworlders,” 
> 
> “I don’t care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is draining me but!! I'm finally kinda back with something! Shadowhunter au has been on my mind a lot lately tbh, so this got special priority since I had very strong muse for it!
> 
> Warning for slight blood drinking/mentions of blood!

“Should you really be visiting me right now? I heard the Institute is cracking down on _unnecessary_ visits between Shadowhunters and Downworlders,” Ritsu wasn’t surprised when Izumi showed up at the door of his home just after dusk, and even less so when Izumi shouldered his way in elegantly, dark runs standing out starkly against pale skin.

“I don’t care,” Izumi spits out bluntly, flopping into a rather large armchair and covering his eyes with an arm. “I’m tired of being there. My parents are gone, so they put Kunugi-sensei in charge, and-” He cuts himself off, tiredly raising his arm to look over at where Ritsu still stands. “I’m not supposed to tell you that. Forget I said it,” he says with a sigh, arm falling back into place. Ritsu laughs, softly and melodically, and slowly makes his way to sit on one of the arms of the chair. If Izumi is bothered by his closeness, he doesn’t say anything.

“So you came to relax with a vampire? Don’t they teach you better in your classes, Secchan?” Izumi doesn’t respond, scoffing and making no move to make room for Ritsu. He continues. “Could it be that you trust me that much? I’m honored,” Ritsu chuckles. 

“I don’t.” Is the flat response. Ritsu doesn’t say anything, only hums and moves a hand to gently stroke Izumi’s hair. Izumi leans into his touch just like a cat, hand slipping just enough to unveil an unamused expression. “I trust you about as far as I could throw you-” he cuts Ritsu off with a kick to the leg when Ritsu seems like he’s about to interrupt, “-so don’t think anything about this. You’re not that special,” he finishes, arm slipping to rest over his chest. Ritsu continues running his fingers through Izumi’s hair, having no reason to be discouraged by the Shadowhunter’s words.

“I know you didn’t come to _sleep_ over,” Ritsu notes, baring his fangs teasingly as Izumi lets out a quiet ‘hmph’. “So I can only assume you enjoy my company, Secchan. Is that so selfish to think?” Izumi’s eyes roll, and he reaches up to lightly bat Ritsu’s hand away from his head.

“Kuma-kun, don’t be ridiculous. I’m a Shadowhunter. We take a lot more to impress than mundanes,” he says, pushing Ritsu off of the perch he had on the arm of the chair. “I’m making tea for myself. You still have some, right? I doubt you have anyone else over a lot, so I’m assuming you do,” Izumi says quickly as he stands, gracefully crossing the living room and going into the kitchen as if he lived there. Ritsu watches him, eyes following his movements before he disappears from sight.

“I put the bags you made in the cabinet. I don’t know what you put in them, but the smell was terrible; Maa-kun could hardly stand it when he visited.” There was an abrupt sound of pain at the same time as a thud, and followed was a quietly spoken string of jumbled curses. 

“You still let him come by? I would’ve thought he’d start asking questions by now. Perhaps you should have chosen smarter friends when you were human.” Ritsu’s steps take him to the kitchen rather quickly, where Izumi is still holding his head carefully after hitting it against the top of the cabinet. 

“Does Secchan not trust my choice in friends that much?” Ritsu teases gently, and Izumi sighs.

“It isn’t that, Kuma-kun. I merely mean that it isn’t wise to keep letting him come by so often. He’s going to nice when he starts growing older and you don’t. You can’t hide something like this forever,” Izumi says, not looking back at Ritsu once as he fumbles with the kettle on the stove. “Trust me; keeping a secret like being- _different_ is never easy.” For a moment, Izumi thinks Ritsu will keep on the subject, but he feels relieved when instead he feels him moving beside him, cold hands catching the kettle and easily lifts the lid, filling it with water.

“Damn vampires. I wasn’t requiring your assistance at the moment-” Izumi huffs when he sees the smirk growing on Ritsu’s face. “One comment and I’m leaving,” Izumi threatens, and Ritsu’s eyes gleam as the kettle gets set on the burner and the heat flickered on. 

“ _Izumi_ wouldn’t just leave without getting what he came for, right~? Fufufu...Secchan loves being difficult, no?” Ritsu moves closer, just a bit, and Izumi ends up backing towards the counter. His eyes, blue and reminding Ritsu of glass work, narrow and he looks _entirely_ too unamused by Ritsu’s teasing.

“Don’t use my name,” Izumi says flatly, reaching out a hand as if to push Ritsu away. The vampire catches it, leaning in closer and feeling satisfaction in the redness that begins to tint Izumi’s cheeks. His eyes follow it as it spreads, dipping down below the dark jacket he’s still wearing before looking to the tips of his ears, the gentle points crimson by the time Ritsu reaches to delicately stroke one. He’s only teasing him, and he knows that Izumi could easily have him on the ground if he wasn’t in the mood.

“Fine, fine, Secchan. I’ll play nice,” Ritsu says softly. His hand slides to run pale fingers through Izumi’s hair, messing it up enough for him to find a proper hold as he leans down to press a soft kiss to Izumi’s lips. As he’s pulling away the Shadowhunter responds suddenly, reaching to catch Ritsu’s shoulder. He’s pulled back hardly a moment later, pressing his lips eagerly against Ritsu, and a few seconds later, Izumi feels a slight pinch as Ritsu softly bites his bottom lip, then lightly licks the wound. Izumi sighs, lips barely parting, and his eyes close gently as he pulls Ritsu closer to him. 

What feels like seconds later, Izumi’s pushing Ritsu back enough to pant for air, the vampire swiping his tongue over his lower lip as he takes in Izumi’s panting breaths.

“Heh, you still taste pretty good~ You’re still sweet, no matter how sour you act, Secchan,” Ritsu practically purrs, and Izumi’s eyes open solely to glare at Ritsu, hand on his shoulder reaching up to sharply tug at his hair.

“Shut up, Kuma-kun. You were too rough; I don’t want Naru-kun asking me so many questions when I go home,” Izumi says, tongue barely prodding at his bitten lip. Ritsu focuses on that, letting a soft ‘mhmm’ pass through his lips before he leans in again, kissing Izumi on the lips again. Before Izumi can reciprocate, Ritsu’s lips travel to press kisses against his cheek. Then, a short distance away, he gently bites Izumi’s ear. Izumi’s eyes flutter closed again and he lets out a low whine, hands fisting in Ritsu’s sweater and his body leaning more weight on the counter top behind him.

Ritsu moves again, pressing kisses down the side of Izumi’s neck and pauses where it meets his shoulder, gently biting down. Izumi gasps and his hands tighten more, mouth hanging open enough for breathy pants to escape. Just as Ritsu runs his tongue over the bite, a shrill scream makes him jerk back, fang catching enough on Izumi’s skin to cut him across the collar. Izumi’s pained yelp isn’t nearly as loud as the kettle mere feet away from them, and Ritsu remembers why they’d gone to the kitchen in the first place.

He pulls the kettle off the burner quickly, filling the mug Izumi had set out before and turning back to the Shadowhunter in a matter of seconds. Izumi has a hand to his neck, the ruined mood evident in the accusatory glare.

“Secchan can use one of your healing runes for it, right~? It was an accident,” Ritsu smiles, fangs glinting in the moonlit kitchen, and Izumi lets out a huff.

“Stupid Kuma-kun. You’d better take responsibility for this,” Izumi mutters as he reaches for a washcloth. Before he can wipe the blood off his hand, Ritsu’s at his side, hand in his own. He pulls it to his mouth and Izumi’s blush (which had nearly entirely disappeared due to the interruption) returns twice over as Ritsu gently laps up the blood. Ritsu’s laugh chimes out as Izumi turns his gaze away, sputtering out senseless words.

“Heh, don’t worry, Secchan. I’ll take all the responsibility like a good boy~” Ritsu promises, dropping Izumi’s hand in favor of leaning closer. A soft, “I promise,” is whispered in Izumi’s ear a moment later. 

Just down the counter, Izumi’s tea is easily forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Special thanks to friends who read the small bits I posted and gave me thumbs-ups!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and kudos/comments are appreciated!! <3


	5. leoizu + "you're the only one i trust to do this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s rare that Leo finds himself speechless, but as Izumi repeats the motions of their next Live, he forgets that he’s even supposed to be looking for mistakes.
> 
> Izumi didn’t, however, and when he finishes he rests a beat before opening his eyes and reaching for a towel, wiping at his face and leaning against the desk next to Leo. "Play it back, Ou-sama. Let me see." Leo openly looks at Izumi then, tongue just barely poking out of his mouth.
> 
> “Oh...Do it again, Sena. I wasn’t paying attention,” Leo says, closing the camera abruptly and getting a half-hearted punch to his shoulder from Izumi. “Ehh?! Hitting me again, Sena? I could have you jailed for assaulting your King~! Wahaha!” His laughter is cut off by Izumi groaning loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note:: this is set pre-leo's disappearance!

“Are you sure about this, Sena?” Save for Izumi’s breathing and Leo’s voice, the room was silent. Izumi nodded, scowling at the grinning leader from the floor. 

“You’re just filming the routine. Tell me if anything looks sloppy or poor, okay?” There’s a brief moment of hesitation as Izumi stares at Leo a moment longer before his eyes dart away, cheeks turning a light shade of pink in the soft lighting of the practice room. “You’re the only one I trust to do this. Don’t make me regret it.” 

Leo laughs at his words, earning a shove from the other, before moving to sit himself on one of the desks pushed against the side of the room. Izumi waits for him to get the camera ready, finishing his stretches and standing slowly. With his other hand on his phone ready to play the music, Leo waits for Izumi’s nod to hit play.

Izumi’s always been graceful. It’s come from years of dancing and modeling, and there isn’t a moment that Leo doesn’t notice how pleasant his movements are. Focusing less on the quality of the video, his eyes drink in each of Izumi’s motions. Izumi’s eyes are closed, eyebrows drawn together in focus, and he is utterly captivating. It’s rare that Leo finds himself speechless, but as Izumi repeats the motions of their next Live, he forgets that he’s even supposed to be looking for mistakes.

Izumi didn’t, however, and when he finishes he rests a beat before opening his eyes and reaching for a towel, wiping at his face and leaning against the desk next to Leo. "Play it back, Ou-sama. Let me see." Leo openly looks at Izumi then, tongue just barely poking out of his mouth.

“Oh...Do it again, Sena. I wasn’t paying attention,” Leo says, closing the camera abruptly and getting a half-hearted punch to his shoulder from Izumi. “Ehh?! Hitting me again, Sena? I could have you jailed for assaulting your King~! Wahaha!” His laughter is cut off by Izumi groaning loudly.

“Did you record it, at least? Let me see the camera…” Izumi reaches for it, only for Leo to pull it away casually. When he reaches for it again, Leo once more pulls it away. Frustrated, Izumi lightly kicks one of Leo’s legs. “Ou-sama, if you forgot to record it just tell me so I can do it again and we can leave.”

“Eh...But what if I don’t want Sena to leave? If I accidentally delete the recording every time, I wonder if Sena would continue dancing for me…?” Leo’s lips twist into a grin, and Izumi’s face flushes as he pulls back. His mouth opens and closes, mimicking a fish for a few moments, before he moves closer, a movement so slight Leo could’ve missed it if he blinked.

“If you wanted to see me dance you could’ve asked. You don’t need to be this difficult,” Izumi says softly, and Leo’s grin grows wider. “Don’t look at me like that, idiot. You planned this from the start, didn’t you?” Izumi scowls. 

“Sena, I’m hurt! I wouldn’t do something so mean~” There’s a pause as Izumi looks at him blankly, and Leo laughs. “Wahaha! You really don’t trust me? Sena, I love you! I wouldn’t do anything to cause you pain.” Though his words are teasing, in a flash Leo looks serious. Izumi can’t hold his gaze, eyes rolling away as he spins on his heel to start moving desks back.

“Ou-sama, you should watch your words. You’re the one who told me to be _particular_ with what I say; I think you should follow your own advice,” Izumi says, not bothered by the fact that Leo hadn’t budged from his seat on the desk. 

“Eh? What do you mean? I’m being plenty clear.” Izumi doesn’t have to look to know Leo’s pouting, and it brings a stubborn smile to his face even as he continues moving desks in place.

“I wouldn’t say that- your words don’t hold much meaning. You tell _everyone_ you love them, Ou-sama. You need to choose your words more wisely.” There’s silence, and Izumi thinks he’s won out enough to allow a smug sense of satisfaction show on his face. That satisfaction quickly dies as he hears the scraping of a desk.

By the time he turns around, Leo’s already managed to get close to him. His hands shoot back to balance on the desk behind them, and Izumi wonders how Leo manages to keep such a large presence despite being shorter than him. Leo leans forward, gaze keeping Izumi’s intensely and not wavering in the slightest. 

“Sena.” Izumi tried to look away from him when Leo’s hand moves, turning his head back with a softer, much more insistent “ _Izumi_ ”. Slowly, blue eyes meet green and there’s hardly a moment for Izumi to speak before Leo’s lips are pressed against his.

At first it’s light, and Izumi’s aware that Leo’s giving him a chance to push him away, to say _no_ and for them to forget this happened. When Izumi’s eyes close and he presses back, he can practically feel Leo’s smirk against his lips. Leo pulls back for a second, barely giving enough time for Izumi to catch his breath, before he pulls Izumi in for another kiss. One of Izumi’s hands moves from the desk to clutch at his leader’s jacket, and in a matter of seconds Izumi is the one seated on the desk while Leo’s hands hold onto his sides possessively. After they break apart again, Izumi holds up a finger to keep Leo from going in for more, cheeks flushed and breathing uneven.

“What is this to you. What am _I_ to you?” He manages, voice nearly breaking midway through his words. Leo pauses, eyes carefully studying him before he answers, still as serious as he had been before. The silence is painful to Izumi until he finally gets an answer.

“You’re Izumi Sena. You’re _my_ knight.” He leans his head in to press a gentle kiss to Izumi’s pointer finger. “This is a king repaying his knight.” Another kiss goes to his palm, and Leo’s eyes stay focused on Izumi’s as Leo moves his hand to press another kiss to the back of Izumi’s hand. By now, Izumi’s blush had spread across his face and dipped below the collar of his practice t-shirt, and Leo didn’t miss an inch of it. Leo’s hands carefully play over Izumi’s arm before they break apart, one moving to gently run through his hair while the other goes back to rest on his hip, pressing just enough to work as a reminder to Izumi that it’s there.

“If you want me to stop at any time, I will,” Leo whispers. The sun, now much lower in the sky than it had been before their practice, works to make Leo’s gaze _more_ intense, and Izumi shivers under it.

“Hurry up, then, _King_.” Izumi murmurs back, hand loosening its grip on Leo’s jacket to slide back onto the desk. “Take responsibility for your knight.”

And Leo does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually going to go further but i'm shy and wanted to get something nice out before i jump into deeper waters so here this is!! 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed it. feel free to send other requests and such to my twitter @bulletdart !! 
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos&comments are appreciated! ^^


	6. ritsu -> izumi + "hanahaki au"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Izumi has a crush, and even less so when Leo seems to reciprocate it.
> 
> Really, Ritsu can’t care less.

Love is a dumb thing, Ritsu thinks, watching Izumi’s gaze focus on their leader from across the cafeteria. He’s seen Izumi’s gaze on their leader plenty of times before, and it’s only recently that he’s noticed how _focused_ Izumi looks, and how flustered he seems when Ritsu catches him. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Izumi has a crush, and even less so when Leo seems to reciprocate it.

Really, Ritsu can’t care less.

That’s why he’s frustrated when he feels an odd twinge in his chest at the sight of Izumi casually leaning against Leo’s side between classes, or when he catches sight of them whispering to one another in the halls, and especially when Izumi is spending time with him but lets his gaze travel to the door or the window, as if he were waiting for someone to come in at any moment.

Maybe he could care a lot less.

Ritsu had, at first, believed he could deal with this. It was easy to close his eyes and avoid practices, to pull Izumi’s attention away from Leo selfishly when he’d doze off during a break. He holds onto those moments, bits when he’d grab onto Izumi’s arm and complain about their dances or even pull Izumi to nap with him during their breaks. Ritsu is good at being selfish when he feels like it, and he could never deny that being able to breathe in Izumi’s scent was tempting every time they were around each other.

That was before he finds Eichi choking back flower petals, before he picks one up in sleepy curiosity before their club meeting began and watches his club leader’s expression become panicked, pulling the petal from Ritsu’s fingers before coming up with an excuse to skip their meeting. Ritsu didn’t quite understood what happened for a few moments after he’d left, and slowly came to the realization of what the petal had signified. At the time, he thought he was lucky he didn’t care about anyone like that. He was safe.

He knows it’s a false security now, though, once he catches sight of Leo whispering into Izumi’s ear before practice and feels a tingling in his throat. He coughs, lightly and into his palm, and he’s met with lilac petals that seem far too innocent for the tightness they cause to his chest. He makes up an excuse, yawning all the while and holding back choking coughs at the clutter in his lungs and leaves practice before it can begin. He catches sight of Izumi’s hand reaching for Leo’s elbow before he even leaves the room, and Ritsu can’t hold back the dry heaving for long.

He manages to keep it a secret for a while. Mao doesn’t find out for a few weeks, and when he does, it’s when Ritsu’s lying in his bed surrounded by tulip and rose petals. Ritsu sees him reach forward on instinct, then pull back, afraid to touch the petals and risk himself to a fate many would prefer death to. Ritsu pushes himself up, eyelids heavy as he feels another shaking cough.

“I’ll get gloves,” Mao says, voice soft, and Ritsu only nods. Mao helps him clean the petals and throw them out, helps him wash his sheets and even goes to class late with him. Mao doesn’t ask who gave Ritsu this, and Ritsu doesn’t offer him an explanation. He still goes to practice that day, more accustomed to choking back the petals. He disappears to the bathroom before they begin, hurling chrysanthemums into the toilet alongside forget-me-nots and rose petals. The water is tinted red, and Ritsu can taste the familiar metallic tang of blood in his throat.

He prefers the taste of someone else’s blood to his own.

He returns to the practice room after cleaning himself up, and he’s met with Izumi’s annoyed glare.

“Of course you had to keep us waiting, Kuma-kun. Hurry up, before you convince Ou-sama he can slack off too…” Izumi’s voice trails off, and Ritsu’s surprised at the focus he has as he moves closer, peering at Ritsu’s shirt. He’s close, then, close enough for Ritsu to reach out and trail his fingers over his soft skin. He refrains, feeling a tickling in his throat. This isn’t too good, he realizes, and he’s about to tease Izumi about slacking off when he moves. 

Izumi reaches out, and Ritsu almost forgets how to breathe, let alone remembers to push Izumi’s hand away once it reaches his shirt, gently pulling a sticky blue petal from the fabric that he’d somehow missed. Izumi doesn’t say anything, eyebrows only furrowing in confusion before he drops the petal dismissively, wiping his fingers on his shirt.

“Kuma-kun, you should stop sleeping in the gardens. It’s awful for your skin to be outside so long.” 

Ritsu nods, his breath finally finding him and he watches as Izumi walks back to where Leo is, leaning close over his shoulder to look over the new piece Leo was writing. He feels a surge in his chest, bringing himself to choke back more petals, hastily excusing himself before his secret can burst from his lips. He doesn’t want to think about what he may have condemned Izumi to. The sharp pain scratching at his throat doesn’t ease, and he’s holding back pitiful whimpers that he hopes no one hears.

Ritsu’s stomach heaves, and as brightly colored petals coated red with blood scatter across the bathroom floor, he bitterly hopes that Leo never breaks Izumi’s heart.


	7. RitsuKasa + Papercut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa cuts himself without meaning to.

Tsukasa cuts himself without meaning to. He’s handling papers for the unit, content to work in silence while Ritsu sleeps on the futon beside him, and feels the papercut after a few seconds. 

“Ah-!” It’s not large in the least bit, but it stings, and Tsukasa drops the stack of papers onto the table in front of him to avoid getting blood on them. There isn’t much, only a few drops, so he figures for the moment a band-aid can wait. He moves to grab a tissue to press against the cut when someone stops him.

“Suu-chan, you’re being wasteful~” Ritsu chides gently, surprisingly strong fingers wrapping around Tsukasa’s wrist. He tugs his hand closer to his mouth, an impish grin spreading across his lips. “I can take care of it, yeah~?”

Tsukasa’s face flushes immediately. His eyes widen and he’d snatch his hand away from Ritsu if his grip wasn’t so insistent. “That’s- that’s incredibly unsanitary,” he manages finally, squeaking as Ritsu rolls his eyes, mumbling ‘Suu-chan can wash it later’ before licking over the cut. Tsukasa wonders if people could spontaneously combust at a moment’s notice, figuring he would come close to finding out, as crimson eyes lock with his own. He only manages to keep it for a second, lavender gaze immediately moving to stare holes in the papers on the desk.

“Ritsu-senpai, that’s- th-that’s absolutely filthy! Please stop this at once!” he demands, voice wavering much more than he’d prefer. Ritsu sighs, licking once more before letting go of Tsukasa’s wrist.

“Suu-chan’s blood is tasty, though~” Ritsu whines, not quite moving away from Tsukasa. Instead, he tugs on Tsukasa’s sleeve, persistently pulling the boy out of his chair and onto the futon. He cuddles into Tsukasa’s side, arms wrapping around Tsukasa’s waist. “I’m tired, Suu-chan. Let me sleep here. You’re warm,” Ritsu says, moving his head close enough to hide his face against Tsukasa’s neck.

“I didn’t- Ritsu-senpai, you’re-” Tsukasa stammers for a point, ultimately finding none, and sighs. He shifts, sitting more comfortably and maneuvering his way to lean against the wall, Ritsu following him. His head drops, forehead pressing against Ritsu’s shoulder, and he can feel his senpai smiling against his neck. “I...suppose you can, for now,” he relents, and Ritsu contently hums as he gets more comfortable. He dozes off in moments, breath evening out against Tsukasa’s neck, and Tsukasa absentmindedly moves his hand to play with Ritsu’s hair, beginning to feel tired himself.

Only for a few minutes, Tsukasa thinks to himself, eyelids drifting shut as his arm relaxes, now comfortably laying across Ritsu’s shoulder. He falls asleep quickly, counting Ritsu’s breaths like sheep and pressing closer to the other’s warm body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm back and this time with something that's not one of my regular ships (WHOA!!! I KNOW!!!!)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this!! comments&kudos are appreciated, as always! <3
> 
> (find me on twitter @bulletdart !!!)


	8. chiaizu + bandaging hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki gets injured and Izumi helps by patching him up. (Regular high schooler AU)

“You’re an idiot, you know,” Izumi says bluntly. Chiaki laughs in response, holding his hands out for Izumi to inspect.

“Sena doesn’t really mean it, surely! ‘Sides, what is a hero of justice supposed to do when he sees someone being picked on? I couldn’t just stand by!” He grins. Izumi only stares at him, not quite accepting that as an excuse. 

“I do mean it. A lot. You’re actually an idiot if you think that excuse would work on me. Don’t you know me better than that?” Izumi asks as he rests one of Chiaki’s hands on the towel between the two of them. They’re sitting in the infirmary, the nurse out on break and the both of them left on their own. “Besides, you should take yourself into account when you’re helping out others. You’re not made of steel, superman,” he jokes, tone softer as he dabs hydrogen peroxide over the scraped skin of Chiaki’s knuckles. If it hurts too much, Chiaki doesn’t show it.

“Haha, that’s just like Sena to say, huh? You really do care about me!” Chiaki laughs. Izumi frowns and splashes a bit more of the hydrogen peroxide over his knuckles, causing Chiaki to hiss and tighten his grip on one of Izumi’s hands. “Kidding! It was a joke!” That gets a small smile out of Izumi, who moves on to carefully wrap Chiaki’s hand. Once he was finished, he did the same to the other one.

“Of course it was. Oi, how many did you take on this time? Are you hurt anywhere else?” Izumi asks, letting go of Chiaki’s hands and resting his own on his legs. It’s a rhetorical question; there’s dirt covering Chiaki’s shirt and face, a small cut on his lip smeared with blood, and Chiaki winced most times he moved his upper body too much.

“Nope! Sena’s a great nurse- you know, if you weren’t so set on continuing with your modeling, I think you’d be a great doctor,” Chiaki answers. Izumi rolls his eyes, not missing the topic change, and opting not to push it.

“I feel like you’re just wanting that so you can get free help. You’re lucky I’m not billing you for this,” Izumi says, starting to set materials back into the box he’d grabbed. Chiaki helps him, taking the bottle of hydrogen peroxide from his hands and setting it in the box for him.

“I could still pay you back, Sena! Classes are almost over, right?” Chiaki asks. Izumi glances from his face to the clock on the wall, nodding after a moment.

“Yeah, they are. Why?” He’s cautious- he doesn’t entirely trust what Chiaki’s proposing, but he doesn’t seem against it either. It isn’t like he hates spending time with the other; he just wishes it were on his own terms- not because he helped him after Chiaki foolishly got into a fight he probably couldn’t have won.

“Let me take you to get something to eat! Whatever you want, Sena- it’s my treat!” Chiaki’s smiling as he scoots off the infirmary bed, taking the box of supplies from Izumi’s hands and placing it back in its spot. Izumi follows him, out of the room, flicking the light off and shutting the door behind them. Chiaki carries his bag, insisting on it since Izumi was skipping class to help him and it’s the _least_ he can do. 

“If you’re going to insist, I suppose it wouldn’t be too awful a way to spend my afternoon,” Izumi says as they pause by a bathroom, Chiaki disappearing so he can wipe the blood off his lip. When he comes back out, Izumi continues. ”You never answered my question earlier, Morisawa. What dragged you into this scuffle?” Chiaki laughs at Izumi’s question, scratching the back of his head.

“I guess I can’t avoid it forever, huh? Well- this first year was getting picked on by some second and third years for whatever his role was in the last theatre production. I tried telling them to leave him alone, then one of them swung at the kid and the other two at me! I had to protect that kid!” Izumi nods, trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Of course Chiaki would have ended up in some sort of situation that mirrored what he’d find in some manga. They walk in silence, and the bell rings as they exit the school, and Izumi briefly bumps his arm into Chiaki’s to get his attention again. 

“Hero of Justice, huh? Try being a little more careful next time, okay? I can wrap scraped knuckles, but don’t count on me to carry your bag if you break your arm or something,” Izumi says, not quite looking at Chiaki. It isn’t much, and it probably doesn’t even sound all that endearing, but Chiaki still brightens, expression lighting up as he throws his arms around Izumi. He hugs him despite Izumi’s protests and even as other students pour from the school, he holds onto him.

When Izumi manages to push him off, Chiaki settles for holding Izumi’s hand with his free one, slipping his fingers between Izumi’s. Izumi’s cheeks flush, but he doesn’t protest the move. Discreetly, he squeezes Chiaki’s hand and receives a delighted laugh in response. He’s pretty sure this definitely won’t be the last time that Chiaki needs his help patching himself up, but Izumi doesn’t mind. Content in seeing Chiaki smile and chatter about the newest episode from his favorite television series despite having a cut lip and bandaged knuckles, Izumi settles for saving his complaints for later, after their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was 99% indulgent i swear. at least i finally got to write (longer) chiaizu. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!! Thank you for reading, and comments&kudos are appreciated! <3


	9. IzuEiKei + Mistletoe Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing that could convince Izumi that he needed to turn around and run, it was probably seeing Eichi leaning towards Keito, pale hand dangling a sprig of mistletoe above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Did you really write almost 1.7k words worth of Izumi, Eichi, and Keito kissing each other?' You bet I did happy holidays everyone.
> 
> Shoutout to Kye for inadvertently pushing me to actually write this bc I was gonna leave it at a few joke tweets and then I didn't.
> 
> Hope you like it!!

If there was one thing that could convince Izumi that he needed to turn around and run, it was probably seeing Eichi leaning towards Keito, pale hand dangling a sprig of mistletoe above them. His hand froze on the doorframe of the student council room, eyes widening upon realizing just what it was that he was looking at. At the sound of the door opening, Keito has turned his attention to him, while Eichi only stayed where he was, perched on the edge of his desk, lips falling to a soft smile and eyes turning to the ground.

“Ah...Sena-kun, it’s nice to knock before you enter a room, you know,” Eichi says, hand holding the mistletoe dropping to his lap. He turns his gaze to Izumi, causing him to stiffen against the doorframe.

“You shouldn’t be doing something like that at school, much less without the door locked. Did you want to get caught?” Izumi asks, staying firm in where he stands. Realizing he is going anywhere, Keito sighs, adjusting his glasses as he crosses the room, ignoring Eichi’s quiet whine of complaint, and reached behind Izumi, grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it closed behind the other boy.

“What are you doing?” Izumi scowls, scooting back enough to press against the door. Keito flashes him a blank look, clearly not impressed by whatever he’s trying to suggest.

“I’m closing the door. It would be a bother if someone were to walk by while you were talking about that. Why don’t you take a seat while Eichi puts that away?” Keito suggests. “You’re here for Knights business, correct?” Izumi nods, and he’s about to do as Keito suggested, when Eichi’s amused voice cuts in.

“Ah~ But Keito...you’re going to ignore the thrill of the season?” Eichi asks innocently, still not moving from his perch on the desk. Izumi and Keito look at him, both seeming confused, and Eichi points upward at the top of the doorframe.

Hung there, probably by the student council president himself, is a rather long branch of mistletoe. Izumi looks back to Eichi, eyebrows furrowing, and he glances over at Keito to see his expression similar. 

“Eichi, don’t involve Sena with your games,” Keito says finally, moving back enough to give Izumi his space. Eichi laughs, lightly bouncing his leg against the front of the desk.

“It’s his choice,” Eichi says, eyes turning to meet Izumi’s surprised look. Keito also turns to look at him, and Izumi realizes that they’re waiting for him- to decide if he _really_ wants to do this right now.

“Can you seriously not wait until we’re somewhere else?” Izumi asks, cheeks tinging pink as Eichi feigns innocence.

“Sena-kun, you act like I enjoy doing this sort of thing in public,” Eichi says, and Keito scoffs.

“He can’t be blamed. You do seem to like it a bit too much,” Keito says, and Eichi waves his hand from where he’s sitting.

“We can discuss that later, if you’d really like to. For now, though…” EIchi adjusts himself on the desk, sitting up more and bracing his arms on the edge of it. He leans forward, eyes bright as he makes eye contact with Izumi.

“So, Sena-kun?” Eichi says, and even though it sounds like a question, Izumi realizes it probably isn’t. “Do you want to kiss Keito now?”

It’s ridiculous how composed he sounds. Really, Izumi thinks as his gaze moves to meet Keito’s composed expression, he should at least sound a _little_ flustered. 

“If you want to, I don’t mind. The door is closed,” Keito says, and Izumi’s reminded that he’s _still_ pressed against it, no matter how much space he’s been given by Keito, and the entire position is quite suggestive. Izumi’s expression slips to a scowl as he hears Eichi laugh, and his temper flares enough to kick him into action.

“Fine,” Izumi begins, turning his gaze to Eichi, and then back to Keito. “Just one, got it?” Keito’s lips twitch, as if he’s going to smile, but he remains serious enough. Eichi’s still smiling, adjusting himself to cross his legs and rest his elbow on his thigh, propping his head in his hand.

“Go ahead~” Eichi prompts, as if they were waiting for his cue, and Izumi almost hesitates, not wanting to play into his game, but Keito reacts before he can. He reaches up, hand gently catching the side of Izumi’s face. Izumi stills himself, and his blush gets worse as he realizes that Eichi’s still just watching them, a serene smile on his face.

“Hey,” Keito says softly, just loud enough for Izumi to hear, turning his gaze to him. “Ignore him, he won’t care,” He says, and Izumi chuckles. Keito takes that moment to lightly press their lips together.

They’ve had more impressive kisses before, and it’s not like the show Eichi’s getting is anything special for them, but it’s still nice. Keito’s hand stays on Izumi’s cheek, thumb lightly stroking over his face. Izumi’s eyes flutter shut and he leans into the kiss. His lips part, barely, and his tongue flicks out enough to run over Keito’s lower lip before Eichi’s clapping interrupts them. Izumi nearly bites his tongue as he jerks away, giving Eichi a cold glare that only makes Eichi laugh more.

“What? Getting lonely over there, Tenshouin?” Izumi asks, and Keito merely looks back over to the president as well.

“I can’t help it. I’m stuck all the way over here. It’s the holiday season, isn’t it?” Eichi says, lifting his head enough to reach out to beckon both of them closer. Keito glances at Izumi, waiting for him to nod before he pulls Izumi to follow him. They stop just short of EIchi, who’s uncrossed his legs and sits straighter, hands braced against the edge of the desk.

“Do I have to choose?” Eichi says, innocently, and Izumi and Keito almost roll their eyes in synch. He laughs, shaking his head. “I’m only kidding,” he says, though Izumi isn’t sure how much either of them believe him. He doesn’t say anything for a moment, eyes thoughtfully resting on Izumi, then Keito, then back to Izumi. He leans forward, and Izumi’s already expecting the kiss even before Keito nudges him forward, almost unnoticeable because he’d been leaning in towards Eichi as well. 

Eichi’s kiss starts out soft, but when Izumi feels a delicate hand brace against his shoulder, his back stiffens the slightest bit. EIchi notices, obviously, and smiles into the kiss. There’s barely a warning before Izumi feels a quick nip at his bottom lip, and then Eichi’s tongue gently running over where he bit. He presses into the kiss a bit harder, his hands moving on instinct to tangle his fingers into Eichi’s hair. He can still feel Keito’s hand on his cheek, a firm reminder that he’s there, making Izumi’s stomach flip as Keito’s thumb still strokes over his face.

He doesn’t pull, not intentionally at least, and he feels Eichi’s hand grip his shoulder tighter, slowly tightening until Izumi gives a soft gasp. Eichi doesn’t relent, tongue slipping hotly into Izumi’s mouth for only a moment before Keito coughs beside them. Izumi’s face is hot, he knows, and he’s sure he’s some sort of sight to see. Keito’s cheeks are tinged pink, just barely, and it’s hard for Izumi to tell that he’s even bothered by this in the slightest.

“I’m sorry, Keito. Were you feeling forgotten?” Eichi asks as he pulls away from Izumi, grip on Izumi’s shoulder relaxing but staying there. Keito, at least, doesn’t seem too impressed.

“I was going to say that we still have things we need to do. It’d be in all of our best interest if you get this over with,” Keito says, the hand still touching Izumi’s face sliding away. Eichi hums, moving back and sitting straight on the desk again.

“Such a killjoy, huh? I should’ve expected Keito would be the ‘bah humbug’ kind of guy,” he says thoughtfully. Izumi’s still red-faced, but he’s calmed down enough to see and tell that Eichi’s words do have some sort of effect on Keito. Izumi watches as he swallows, then deadpans.

“We’ll continue it later. It’s getting late, and I’m sure Sena’s unit members are wondering where he is,” Keito says, voice only barely wavering. Eichi stares at him, evidently trying to gauge how serious he is, before he sighs, slipping off the desk before them. He leans in for one more quick kiss, lips pressing lightly against Izumi’s before he moves, quickly walking around the desk to sink back into his seat.

“So, Sena-kun,” Eichi begins briskly, as if anything that had just happened didn’t occur, “you’re here for Knights business, correct?”

Izumi nods, still collecting himself as he begins explaining the event proposal, and he wonders just what he’s gotten himself caught up in as Keito goes about any other regular task, seeming as unbothered as Eichi is.

He’s sure he fumbled his words quite a bit, but Eichi seems to take pity on him for whatever reason, approving the rather small event and fixing his sights on Izumi with a sly smile. 

“Thank you for coming in, Sena-kun. Now...After you finish up with the informing the rest of Knights about this, why don’t you return here? Keito and I will be finished soon enough, and after that we can continue what was begun. Does that sound fair?” With the easy-going smile and intense gaze, Izumi’s sure that Eichi isn’t asking as much as instructing him. Still, he finds himself nodding.

“I suppose, if I have time, I’ll stop by,” Izumi says. Eichi hums and nods, moving his hand as if to dismiss Izumi. 

“Very well. You may go now,” Eichi says. Izumi nods then turns to find Keito opening the door, motioning for him to go. Izumi does so, and he’s through the door in barely enough time for Keito to secure it close. He’s not sure if he imagined the lock turning, but he’s positive upon lightly touching his bottom lip that he needs to stop by the restroom to make himself presentable before he returns to the rest of Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading & I hope you enjoyed this!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! ^^ Happy holidays!


	10. ritsuizu + witch au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, if Ou-sama doesn’t want to be found, you won’t find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd mostly because i've had this in my drafts since foreverrrr and i wanted to get it out

“You know, if Ou-sama doesn’t want to be found, you won’t find him,” Ritsu calls from the other side of the room.

Izumi turns away from the book in front of him, eyebrows furrowing in distaste at Ritsu speaking out. He scowls, snapping the cover closed. He’s been in the common room of their home for hours, books scattered on the table along with pieces of paper and compositions, betraying his intentions even before he can defend himself.

“Announce yourself when you’re entering a room, moron,” Izumi starts, ignoring the short laugh from Ritsu before continuing, “and this is none of your business. It’s not even about him. One of our clients was requesting a locating spell, and…” Blue eyes drop to the table, and Izumi’s shoulders sag. 

“You’re still messing with things he enchanted in here.” The topic shifting, Izumi looks up in alarm at how quickly Ritsu came to the table, now running a finger across the papers of music Leo had left behind when he disappeared, hand moving to dance out the piano notes across the page.

“Don’t touch that-” Izumi begins. He reaches out to shove Ritsu’s hand away on impulse, hand stopping only inches away and expression as if he didn’t think he’d actually do it. Ritsu doesn’t look particularly shocked by the action, making a point to slide his fingers across the paper, tracing out the dried ink.

“You aren’t the only one who misses him,” Ritsu says, so soft Izumi could have missed it. Izumi stays still, his gaze focusing on where Ritsu continues to move them on the papers.

“I...I know that. I didn’t think I was-” Izumi begins, cut off as Ritsu leans against the table instead.

“He’s not the only one that’s gone, either,” Ritsu says. Izumi must look confused, because he elaborates. “Secchan’s different too. You haven’t been sleeping, and you hardly eat, either.” As if to prove his point, Ritsu nudges a small plate on the table, a now-stale sandwich with hardly a bite taken out of it from when Arashi had stopped in, concerned, and insisted Izumi have something to eat.

“I’m fine,” Izumi says shortly. He stands, but the effect of his lack of sleep and food is obvious. He sways, eyesight darkening for a few seconds, and when his vision clears he feels Ritsu’s hands steadying him, crimson gaze focused on his face and half a smile on his face.

“Totally fine, hm?” Ritsu mused, grip tightening even as Izumi tries moving away. “You need rest. If you even tried getting the customer’s spell to work now you’d probably only manage a flimsy spark,” he insists, turning Izumi to face the doorway that lead to their rooms. He leans in, chest pressing against Izumi’s back and resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. 

“Get off me,” Izumi mutters, reaching up to weakly push Ritsu off of him, only succeeding in getting Ritsu to let go of his shoulders in favor of taking Izumi’s hands in his own. 

“Sleep for a bit, Secchan. It’s almost morning; Suu-chan can pick up where you left off on the client’s work,” Ritsu says, and his voice definitely sounds persuasive from where he whispers in Izumi’s ear. Izumi’s half convinced Ritsu used some sort of convincing charm before he approached him because he can feel himself buying into the words, swaying a bit on his feet and steadied by Ritsu moving their hands in front of him, his arms boxing around Izumi.

“...Just a few hours, then- don’t let Kasa-kun touch the spell, either. It’s complicated, and I don’t want him messing it up,” Izumi says, turning his head as much as he can to scowl at Ritsu again. It’s a mistake; he hadn’t realized how _close_ Ritsu was, chin still resting on his shoulder, and his nose brushed against Ritsu’s cheek. Ritsu didn’t turn his head, only looking at Izumi from the corners of his eyes.

“I’ll let Suu-chan know, then. Let’s clean this up…” Ritsu yawned, releasing Izumi’s right hand and lifting his own. He mumbled something under his breath and Izumi could smell the bitter tang of copper for a moment before the books on the table moved, putting themselves away in the bookshelves and the papers floating carefully to lay in a wooden box across the room, where they kept what they could find of Leo’s after he left.

“We could’ve left it…” Izumi mumbled, turning his face away from Ritsu’s. Ritsu hums, returning his hand to lace their fingers together once more as he nudges Izumi forward. 

“And someone would’ve complained about it being left out. Probably you, after you woke up. Let’s go,” Ritsu complains, gently leading Izumi out of the common room and down the hall. It’s Izumi’s door that they nudge open, a dim light their only guide as Ritsu directs Izumi to the bed. They break apart long enough for Izumi to unbutton his shirt, fingers fumbling and arms growing heavy already. He shrugs it off, letting it fall into the ground as he forgoes removing his pants, all but collapsing onto the bed.

Ritsu picks up the shirt after him, lazily folding it before he tosses it on top of the dresser. He yawns, loud and overdramatic, and a few moments later he hears Izumi huff, then sees him roll over to leave enough room for Ritsu.

“Come on,” Izumi says, shifting to fix the covers while Ritsu takes off his own shirt, easing himself into the bed beside Izumi. They find their places easily, this being far from the first time since Leo’s disappearance that they shared a bed, Ritsu wrapping his arms around Izumi from behind and nuzzling into the back of the other’s neck. Ritsu doesn’t try to sleep until he hears Izumi’s breathing even out, and he still waits just in case the other was planning on sneaking off to work on the spell more. 

He knows that as soon as they wake up Izumi will make his way to the common room, forgoing breakfast to get to work on the tracking spell quicker, and he’s sure that he’ll have to be the one to drag Izumi away from the table again the next night, coaxing him into bed and to take more than a bite out of a sandwich.

Despite it all, when his eyes close and he drifts off to sleep and images of orange hair and boisterous laughter stand out in his mind, Leo dominating his dreams despite Izumi being so much closer to him, Ritsu can’t blame Izumi for trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated. thank you for reading!


	11. leokasa + choreography practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he stands, Tsukasa figures the worst is over and Leo can’t get any worse. That’s when he feels the same dry, practiced, entirely too warm hands on his sides.

“Wrong! Start over again, and this time, stay in time with the music!” Leo calls, interrupting a very tired and very sore Tsukasa mid-step. He falters, almost losing his footing, and he doesn’t have much time before Leo starts over again.

Leo’s speeding up the music. He has to be. There’s no other explanation Tsukasa has for why his steps aren’t falling in synch, or why he finds himself turning when he’s already supposed to be 4 steps ahead. He’s glad that Izumi isn’t here, at least, not wanting to find out what the irritable third year would have to say about his horrendous attempts at following the (in his words) simple choreography. 

“Suo, wrong! Three steps, turn, then- what are you doing?!” Tsukasa’d already moved to the starting position, almost shaking, and he’s so incredibly frustrated that he had to try not to snap at Leo for how he’s speaking to him.

“Just start the music again,” Tsukasa manages, gritting his teeth together as if he might shout out the words otherwise. They’ve been doing this for almost an hour; Tsukasa’s only managed to get through the opening choreography once, and even then Leo didn’t seem satisfied with it. If anything, he expects Leo to come up with some fantastical reason that Tsukasa’s doing everything completely wrong. What he doesn’t expect is Leo standing, abandoning the player they’ve been using in favor of quickly making his way across the room to where Tsukasa’s standing.

Leo’s hands aren’t soft at all. They feel dry, and Tsukasa briefly thinks that Izumi’s not-so-subtle gifts of hand lotion are going entirely unused before he’s snapped back into the present. Leo’s hands are on him, pressing against the thin fabric of the practice shirt he’s wearing and adjusting his shoulders, taking his arms and hands and moving them to their proper positions. Tsukasa’s cheeks flare when Leo squats, hands resting on his thighs for more than a few seconds before he turns them to their proper order.

“Leader-” Tsukasa hisses, only to be cut off by Leo.

“Shush, Suo! No wonder you were all out of synch; your opening posture wasn’t even right!” Leo doesn’t pay mind to Tsukasa’s wince, pressing against his feet to get him to turn them for him. When he stands, Tsukasa figures the worst is over and Leo can’t get any worse. That’s when he feels the same dry, practiced, entirely too warm hands on his sides. Leo turns him, torso turned slightly to the side and his hands linger on Tsukasa’s waist. He’s close. Way too close.

Tsukasa turns to look at him, intent on telling him to get his hands off this instant when he’s faced with Leo’s intense gaze a lot closer than he was expecting. Neither of them say anything, and Tsukasa’s still hyper aware that Leo’s damn hands are still on his waist.

“That’s better,” Leo says, and Tsukasa’s cheeks flush when he realizes that the other’s breath is _ghosting across his face_. His gaze drops to Leo’s lips before they dart back up, and he realizes with a sinking feeling that Leo totally just saw him staring at his lips for like, a second longer than he ever should. He watches as Leo doesn’t move any further away, and instead nods, large grin crossing his face as he pulls away to leave Tsukasa in the middle of the room. He returns to lounging against the desk with the player on it, and he claps out the counts.

“Now you’re in posture! Okay, are you ready?! On the count of three, newbie!” Leo calls, startling Tsukasa into trying to remember just what the choreography was before he hit the play button. He feels a bit disappointed with this, though he’d definitely never admit that out loud, as if he’d expected… _more_ from what just happened. Still, he forces himself to move with the music, and Tsukasa’s mind remains stuck on the feeling of Leo’s hands on his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever be satisfied with my leokasas...?? maybe one day. i hope you guys enjoyed this! ^^


	12. tetotomo + princess au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoya was tired of seeing himself so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels like it's been forever since i've posted something here so !! without any more delay!
> 
> i've had this as a wip for a while in this verse and wasn't sure about posting it but twitter user tetotomos should at least post one tetotomo drabble, right??
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!

Tomoya really didn’t think the mirror would break. He didn’t have much to do in the way of exercising, and he really hadn’t thought that he’d be able to severely crack the mirror that hung on his bedroom wall. It was full-length, to the left of his bed, and he saw himself in it every morning when he woke.

He was tired of seeing himself so often. 

Living like this and assuming the position his sister held wasn’t what he wanted at all. He knew it was for her safety, and that’s why he did it; if anyone wished to poison her or kidnap her, they would find him in her place. She was next in line for the throne, after he’d told his father he wouldn’t take the crown. It was his choices that led him here, he knew, but he always itched to go out more. It wasn’t enough to be allowed out to the gardens every now and then. He wanted to go further, towards the woods that separated his home from the rest of the kingdom.

All his frustrated emotions bundled together until he stared at the mirror, standing in front of it and focused on his long hair, tied back from when he was outside, the simple dress he wore so he wouldn’t get the other ones covered in dirt and grass from the garden. His hand moved on impulse, closing into an improper fist and striking out at the flat surface.

The cracks spread out from his fist, reaching out like tendrils away from the impact point. He pulled his hand back a bit, small shards dropping to the floor. He didn’t flinch, instead feeling relief slipping from his shoulders. He pulled his fist back all the way and didn’t hesitate before his fist crashed into the mirror again, this time larger shards of the mirror’s surface falling to the floor. When his hand pulled back this time, there was blood covering his knuckles and his thumb felt sore.

The mirror breaking must have made some noise. He heard someone knocking on the door to his room, and heard the concerned voice of the new guard.

“Princess Mashiro? Are you alright?” Tetora asked. Tomoya heard the door open, but didn’t bother hiding what he’d done. He couldn’t forever, after all, and as his initial adrenaline faded, his hand throbbed in pain. Tetora made a surprised noise at the sight of Tomoya standing there, blood smeared on the mirror’s surface and shards of mirror scattered around Tomoya’s bare feet. Tetora slid the door shut behind him and made his way over to Tomoya carefully.

“Princess Mashiro, what happened? Is your hand okay?” He asked, persistent as Tomoya turned to look at him. Tomoya shook his head, holding up his injured hand. Tetora’s eyes widened before he carefully stepped over the larger shards of mirror, motioning for the other to reach out to him. Tomoya did, and Tetora was careful when he lifted him up and carried him to the separate bathroom.

There was still water in the basin, and it didn’t take long to empty it and replace it with clean, warm water. Tomoya sat on the edge of the tub, his good hand balancing himself and his injured one resting carefully on his lap. He hadn’t spoken since Tetora entered his room, and he stayed silent when Tetora asked him to lift one of his feet.

Tetora was eerily calm as he pulled out the shards of mirror that were stuck in Tomoya’s feet, carefully inspecting the soles before he ran warm water over them, then checking again and repeating the process until he was sure they were clean. Then, he carefully rubbed ointment over them, bandaging them and carefully lowering Tomoya’s legs down.

Tomoya watched Tetora as he worked, doing his best not to show on his face when it hurt or stung. He already felt silly for what he’d done, but even as he felt his hair against the back of his neck, he knew it likely wouldn’t be the only time he’d do something like this. He was lucky Tetora was the guard on duty for him, since the chance anyone else would be complaining and scolding him all the while was high.

Next was Tomoya’s hand. Tetora took it in his own and rinsed off the blood and smaller bits of mirror. He repeated what he did to Tomoya’s feet, mumbling an apology when Tomoya winced in pain. His hand stung more than his feet, and by the time Tetora finished cleaning and bandaging it, Tomoya was sniffling. 

A moment later he was crying, any energy he had left draining from his body as he slumped forward onto Tetora. Tetora caught him, careful not to let him lose his balance and fall, and Tomoya’s arms hung limply over Tetora’s shoulders. He was sobbing, tears staining the front of Tetora’s uniform and cries breaking the silence of the bathroom.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Tomoya said. Tetora’s eyes widened, and he looked down at the other boy.

“...I’m sorry, Princess. Only a few more months,” Tetora said, trying to ignore the way Tomoya’s body shook more. Only a few more months, he thought to himself as he turned his gaze backwards, toward the shattered pieces of mirror on Tomoya’s floor. How many more could he last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this! i hope you enjoyed, and kudos and comments are appreciated!


	13. watatomo + shadowhunter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did the shadowhunters ever tell you how warlocks die?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow it's been a while since i've updated this. school and life has been very wild and busy, but i missed updating this, so i dug up a drabble from my shadowhunter au!
> 
> (for context on tomoya's comment at the beginning, warlocks typically have 'marks' to show demonic taint. wataru's marks are considered to be his skin's constant shimmering, his naturally pale hair, and his star-shaped irises)

“Your eyes,” Tomoya says. Wataru’s neutral smile breaks when he hears him, turning those very same eyes to the mundane.

“Pardon?”

“I noticed your eyes first,” Tomoya insists, pushing himself up to sit on the counter top diagonal from the warlock. “You assumed it was your skin, right?” It’s been months since they’d first spoken back at the Southern Institute, months since the ravener demon had stung him and left the scars that still sat along his chest and left arm, months since Wataru saved his life. Tomoya’s gaze drops down to his sweater, fingers bundling the fabric together. “Well, it wasn’t. So stop treating me like I’m just like everyone else.”

Wataru doesn’t say anything first. He’s quiet long enough for Tomoya to wonder if he’d been wrong in what he said, that no matter what he tries to convince him of, Wataru will still laugh him off as some silly mundane boy who tries too hard to be in their world. Then, just as Tomoya’s about to excuse himself--

“I know that,” Wataru says, and his voice sounds so strained Tomoya can’t help but glance up. Wataru’s still at the sink, holding the unfilled pot, but he looks at the window and past it, over the rest of the city. Somewhere out there, Tetora or Kanata are probably setting out for patrol, trying to curb the attacks on mundanes fitting his description. If Tomoya can’t do anything to help them, it wouldn’t hurt to try and help Wataru.

“Did the shadowhunters ever tell you how warlocks die?” Wataru asks. Before Tomoya can respond, he continues. “Fatal wounds, using up their magic, and losing passion to live. I’m not foolish enough to exhaust my magic or put myself too much in danger. I promised Shuu, you know, when we met. It’s hard enough to find other immortal beings you can stand being around...It’s even harder when you can lose them so easily.” Wataru flicks on the water, filling the pot while he continues. “I told him I wouldn’t grow bored of this world; he promised the same, of course, but shortly after he found that human boy to keep him company. I suppose I wasn’t so fortunate.”

This is it; this is when Wataru tells him that he really only took him in due to his ties to the Southern Institute. “...” He doesn’t say anything, though, because he doesn’t _know_ if Wataru wants him to. 

“I was a few months short of fading away. I could tell; usually, that’s when warlocks begin making themselves scarce, since there’s no reason to go out into the world if you can’t enjoy it. I only visited Shuu on account of his being a habitual recluse” Wataru turns the water off and moves back to the stove, speaking as if the topic were something much lovelier. “I almost told Kanata no. He told me a mundane had been injured, but there was something ‘special’ about him,” he says. Tomoya feels his chest tighten, a swelling feeling of something foreign to him stirring. 

“But you came,” he says, finding a small voice in the midst of Wataru’s story. The warlock laughs, nodding down at the pot. 

“I did. He was right, too,” Wataru adds. “Something about that mundane intrigued me. He still does.”

“I do?” Tomoya’s question is too vague, too dumb, but he’s surprised by it. Wataru is a magical being, one who could do such amazing things that Tomoya felt so nauseatingly simple beside him; what did he have to offer?

“Yes, you do. Can’t you listen?” There’s a smile in his voice, and Tomoya makes the connection that Wataru really did just tell him something important. The anxiety that was filling his chest dies down, and he settles himself more comfortably on the countertop.

“You can’t just say what you mean, can you?” Tomoya asks, more teasing than anything, and Wataru’s laughter is a welcome response.

“That would be _boring_ , Tomoya-kun! I thought I’ve taught you better by now,” he says, seeming content to move around the counter and exchange banter with Tomoya. It’s a relief. Tomoya wants to give himself more time to think over what they had just talked about, what Wataru meant, and why something in him felt wrong to be called a mundane.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send requests in comments or to my twitter @starguardianez!!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. thank you for reading!!


End file.
